Products produced in batch production always employ assembly line operation in which each workstation is respectively provided with mechanical equipment to execute automatic processing. And case-sealing equipment is generally provided at the rearmost end of the assembly line to package the products for ease of transport.
The existing case-sealing equipment usually has an upper machine core for sealing the top of the case with the adhesive tape, a lower machine core for sealing the bottom of the case and a conveyor device for conveying the case, the lower machine core being generally fixed provided on a machine seat and below the conveyor device. The adhesive tape of the lower machine core is needed to be replaced when the adhesive tape within the lower machine core is used up. The following steps is carried out to replace the adhesive tape of the lower machine core: opening a safety door; separating two conveyor belts; lifting up a machine head; detaching the lower machine core from the machine seat; replacing the adhesive tape; reassembling the lower machine core; adjusting the lower machine core to a suitable height; adjusting a distance between the two conveyor belts; and closing the safety door. Disadvantages can be obviously seen because of that it usually needs several minutes to finish those steps even by a well-skilled operator through professional training: operating steps are too many, replacement of the adhesive tape is inconvenient, and efficiency of operations is low. The replacement for one lower machine core may generally lead to hundreds of cases waiting at the assembly line.